


Zippers

by iaintafraidofno-holtz (robynwillllson)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Yatesmann - Freeform, but like femslash, like not a lot but a lil bit of smut, yaas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynwillllson/pseuds/iaintafraidofno-holtz
Summary: Requested by @thegirlsinthefirehouse: “Hmm… How about how hard it is to get those jumpsuits off when they’re both in the mood after a bust? ;)”Okay, I’m not real comfortable writing sexy scenes yet, but I got as close as I could for now. I’m sure I’ll be able to down the road, but I’m not sure yet if I feel right about it… I hope you enjoy it!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @thegirlsinthefirehouse: “Hmm… How about how hard it is to get those jumpsuits off when they’re both in the mood after a bust? ;)”
> 
> Okay, I’m not real comfortable writing sexy scenes yet, but I got as close as I could for now. I’m sure I’ll be able to down the road, but I’m not sure yet if I feel right about it… I hope you enjoy it!!!!

The green figure was coming closer to Abby, her body scurrying backward in an attempt to get away. The glowing red eyes and loose jaw of the ghost was inches away from Abby’s face as she pressed herself into the wall, attempting to put distance between her and this terrifying creature. Her pack was just out of reach, and she was out of options.

Well, I mean this is the way I always wanted to go… Abby squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for whatever was about to come of this moment.

Suddenly, a burst or red light came from the doorway, and Abby slowly opened her eyes to see Holtzmann wrapping the ghost with her proton stream. She struggled with pulling the figure in, due to it’s unpredictable strength, but she held her ground. She then let go with one hand and pulled out a smaller gun, releasing another stream of energy. The ghost slid easily into the containment unit after this, and Holtzmann slammed the trap shut with her foot. Abby looked at Holtz, standing there in all of her glory, two different guns in her hands, her hair slightly frizzy from the heat, and her foot resting on the ghost trap, and she couldn’t stop the feeling of lust from overtakeing her body. She looked… Hot. Holtz threw her smaller gun back into its holster and rushed over to help Abby up.

“Excuse me miss, need a hand?” Her fake southern twang made Abby laugh and she took Holtzmann’s outstretched hand to help her up.

“Maybe we should’ve asked Patty and Erin to come with us after all,” Abby hated that they had been splitting up to try and get more jobs done since the recent outbreak of hauntings terrorizing the city.

“Ahh, c’mon, we’re fine, and besides,” Holtzmann picked up the ghost trap, “We put a ghost in a box.” Abby rolled her eyes slightly, and Holtzmann kissed her sweetly. Still feeling waves of what had overtaken her moments before, Abby went in for a stronger kiss, grabbing Holtzmann’s cheeks. Holtz dropped the ghost trap and put her hands on Abby’s waist. The engineer made her way from Abby’s lips to right behind her ear, and Abby gasped intensely.

Shaking slightly, Abby attempted to pry Holtzmann away, “Stop, stop, we can’t do this here,” Holtzmann pulled away and looked at Abby, smiling. Abby really wanted to, she was just a little unsure of the “where” aspect.

“I mean, why not? It’s just you, me,” Holtz kicked the ghost trap, “And this little guy.” She smiled and kissed Abby’s neck again, making Abby quiver a little.

“Wait, Ho-Holtzmann,” she could barely talk at this point and Holtz proceeded to ignore her. She kissed down from her neck to the edges of her skin that she could see outside of the jumpsuit. 

“Stop it!” Abby was slightly frustrated now, knowing they were guests in this person’s home. Holtz pulled away with a sad, puppy-dog look in her eyes.

“Holtz, this isn’t right,” Abby said pulling away a little. She wanted it, needed it now, and she was going to play hard to get. Holtzmann pulled close quickly, causing Abby to gasp a little.

“Then let’s do something wrong,” Holtz kissed her again, wrapping one of her legs around Abby. Holtzmann, Abby thought, I will get you for this. They began to kiss harder, Abby’s hands supporting Holtzmann’s thigh and ass, Holzmann’s hands digging into Abby’s hair. Abby pushed Holtzmann against the wall and tried to reach into the jumpsuit. There wasn’t a ton of room, so instead she ran her hands along her body, causing Holtz to moan a bit. She bit Abby’s lip gently.

“Why don’t we slip into something more comfortable?” Holtzmann attempted to unzip the front of her jumpsuit, and was unsuccessful. She looked down at it and pulled a little harder, “It’s just, its not, um the zipper is a little bit stuck.”

“Let me try,” Abby pushed Holtz’s hands out of the way and began yanking the zipper. It refused to budge from it’s resting place, “What’s this stuff made of, new magnesium?” 

“Wait, I’ve got an idea,” Holtz pulled a swiss army knife from her pocket and brandished her blade before Abby.

“You know Patty is going to pitch a fit when she finds out you’ve ruined ANOTHER jumpsuit. Isn’t this like your fourth one?” Abby said, trying one last valiant time to pull on the zipper.

“Maybe, but this time it’s really not my fault,”Holzmann said, slowly putting the knife to her jumpsuit, “Oops, oh darn, oh wow, look, see I’m not even doing this.” The knife began tearing away at her outfit.

“You know, my zipper works fine,I dunno what you did to yours,” Abby said, pulling hers down slowly. Holtzmann looked hungrily at her girlfriend as their jumpsuits began to slip off. Things were about to get freaky, and it wasn’t the ghosts doing either.


End file.
